


Being Ava Lorenz: An Interlude

by Marc_Quill



Series: Marc Quill's Singularity [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Interlude, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Quill/pseuds/Marc_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava Lorenz takes centre stage in this short story that delves into her psyche after being rescued by Skye and Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Ava Lorenz: An Interlude

_This story takes place after_ Singularity _Episode 3,[“Missing Persons Case”](https://writequillwrite.wordpress.com/2016/07/25/singularity-s1e3-missing-persons-case/)._

—

**_Kensington Market – January 25th, 2016_ **

Y’know, it’s always funny seeing everyone get ready for a brand new week here. You’ve got stores setting up shop every morning, all the restaurants welcoming people for breakfast, and everyone just basically going about their mornings peacefully.

I find my peace in times like these, even though my home is basically just a bunch of cardboard boxes and a cheap, crappy hand-me-down bed that’s probably seen better days. It may be weird to some, but it’s perfectly fine for me. It’s the perfect place to just think about things. And given the week I’ve had, just having some quiet time to myself was a big relief.

It was just a bit chilly, with some light flurries, which I didn’t mind. I always seemed to prefer wintery weather above all else. Prolly because I just got used to the cold.

I took time to produce a flash of pink light with my left hand, looking on in awe at what i created. It seemed to even impress Mr. Perreault, the owner of Johnny Sam’s Cafe — someone I looked to for guidance in my times of need. He was peeking from the backdoor that connected to the parking lot.

Funny thing about superpowers, y’never understand the true beauty of them until you get caught in very dangerous situation where your life’s in danger.

The name’s Ava Lorenz. 14 years old. Sorta homeless. But don’t feel bad for me. Pitying myself was something that never was my default mechanism.

Dunno if getting these light powers was some divine miracle or something else entirely, but I haven’t learned to appreciate these powers ‘til now. I always thought of them as some curse, like a lot of my life. Case in point: My life before gettin’ kicked out.

I was a part of a happy family (or so I thought, initially). Mom worked at O’Ryan Telecom, while dad worked with the TTC as a streetcar driver. Then you’ve got my annoying-ass older sister, Kendra, who thought she was the queen of the world. We weren’t perfect, but we tried our best.

But one evening, it all changed for the worse when Kendra got arrested for drunken frat stuff. Then Mom and dad discovered that I had superpowers a day after. They were not happy at all when I accidentally wrecked their car one evening. Getting myself caught up with bulimia was one thing, but destroying the family car thanks to powers you didn’t have control over? Y’can guess what happened next. One argument later, then I was sent packing. That’s how bad things got.

I cried a fair bit. Being thrown out of the life of someone you thought cared for you does not do wonders for your self-esteem, but I soon learned to trust myself, eventually taking on a mentality of just looking out for my own interests. Nobody was going to care for me, so it fell on myself to make sure that I was ready for the dangers of being alone in the world.

Like I said, I’m not much on moping. After all, I had no friends at school. All the fat jokes and constant bullying got on my nerves. So y’know what I did? I literally knocked Alice Weiss’s out one day after one “Fatass Ava” joke too many from her. That cost me two weeks of school, by the way. And I honestly wouldn’t trade that moment in for anything else.

It was moments like those that helped me steel myself for the road ahead. “Ava Lorenz against the entire world” was something that helped me live one day after other. Being so damn confrontational about everything might’ve been good back then, but I soon found comfort with the makeshift family I had in Kensington.

Just being in this neighbourhood, with friendly faces surrounding me — even those that simply wave and go about their day — began to help me understand that my earlier attitudes might’ve been not the best way for me to go.

Y’could say that I’ve had a really weird week. Just a few days ago, I escaped some medical research facility where these bad guys were grabbing all the homeless people to turn them into super-zombies. I managed to avoid that fate, but with a little help from a couple of new friends.

Running into Skye was probably the best thing that happened to me. I regret being so rude to her and her friend Finn when I first saw them, but she was so understanding to what had happened to me. I dunno if it was the fact that Skye was named like my pet rabbit or if I sensed some sort of bond that we shared. Ev’rything changed for me once Skye entered the picture.

Skye had such amazing strength, and yet, it was how she immediately warmed up to me as a friend in a perilous moment in my life that help endear her to me.

That weird bond was probably why I seemingly had control over my light powers, particularly when Skye and Finn were in danger of being turned into one of the super-zombies under Professor Keisler’s control. Seeing them in such peril caused me to channel all the energy I had in me to release some sort of energy bomb that caused me to literally explode in a big burst of light. Skye told me later on that my light trick knocked me unconscious for hours. She also said that whatever I did helped saved her and Finn, which made me feel better about myself. Seeing Skye be so thankful for me when she and Finn showed up at Johnny Sam’s to hang out with me gave me a really warm feeling.

As for that energy bomb? I used to think that it was something I produced at random or when I really got stressed. But now, I feel it’s some sorta defense mechanism that my body activates whenever I see someone I care for in danger. Almost like it was tied to my emotions or something.

That being said, I felt like testing out my powers to see if I really did have control over them now. So I set up a few discarded paint cans, creating a tower that I could use as targets. With both my hands bathed in pink light, I threw out my hands in front of me. The pink light flew right towards the tower of paint cans, knocking them all around upon making impact. The paint cans flew all around me, but I was simply in awe of what I just did. I couldn’t help but smile at what I was now able to do with my powers.

For the first time in quite a while, I was happy with being Ava Lorenz.

It’s funny how this surge in confidence came after a week where I thought many awful things would happen to me back at that medical research lab. I can’t say for sure if this was because I met Skye, but I honestly wish I could thank her for this. Without meeting her, I’d probably never have a chance to somewhat understand why I have my light powers in the first place.

After the whole SDI Medical Research thing, I told Skye the importance of trusting the people that you care for, both old and new. I now know that’s what I had been missing all this time. It isn’t just Skye and Finn that I trust with my life. Mr. Perreault earned that a while ago — even if I never realized it. He was just simply looking out for me and consoling me when the world got too much for me to bear… something that’s made me all the more thankful for his presence in my life.

So, in a way, meeting Skye helped me realize that I can be a light in the darkness in more ways than one for all the people that care for me. I guess that’s what the best part of being Ava Lorenz really is.

**End**


End file.
